The Online Dating Site
by PandoraStar123
Summary: After Touko defeats Team Plasma and recieves her title as Champion, N leaves her making her feel hurt and sad. Bianca tries to set her up on an online dating site. (on touya's story) Touya hasn't dated a girl ever since his ex left him. His trainer career is over and he feels lonely. Cilian, Cress, and Chili help him set up an account on the SAME dating site Touko did! Rating T.
1. Chapter 1

The Online Dating Site  
Pokemon Black and White

Hey everybody! I'd thought I'd make a fanfic about ChessShipping myself so enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon! (If i did there will be so much more ChessShipping)

Chapter 1

**Touko's POV:  
**I walk to a coffee shop Bianca and I usually go to. Cheren never came because he doesn't want to hear 'girl talk' blah blah blah... After I became the new Champion of the Elite Four, my life became boring and no fun. Bel became a professor and worked with Prof Juniper to make the pokedex much more better and improved. Cheren became a gym leader and watched if Team Plasma ever came back.  
"Tou-tou! Over here!" I hear a teenage girl shout. I see Bel with her usually summer outfit. I see her and faked a smile or else she'll know that I'm still upset about N leaving me. I have Zekrom, Snivy, and Jessica with me just in case something happens. I walk to her and sit on the empty chair close to the table.  
"Hey! I know your still angry at N leaving you, but I found out a way to get him off of your mind!" Bianca said singsongy. Oh great. One time she and Cheren set me up on a blind date with a guy and it didn't turn out very good. I ended up pissed and left the restaurant while the guy stood near the entrance of the restaurant embarrassed. Ever since N left me to literally die, I shut the world from me. Cheren and Bel tried to do something but I didn't have a positive effect from it. I always kept thinking about N. His green hair, his touch, everything. He changed my life.  
"So, there's this dating site online that says it can match ANYbody together and will have a happy ending! You should try it!" Bel said happily.  
"No! I am so not gonna try some stupid dating site that's crappy!" I tell her.  
"Oh come on! If you don't find your dream guy-"  
"I did find my dream guy! It's j-just- a complicated relationship," I cut her off.  
"No, no, no! You aren't even dating N but you like him. That man is not your dream guy! Now I want you to make an account on this website that's already loaded on my laptop and date a man!" Bel said while pushing up her glasses.  
"Ugh fine! But only to see if he's better than N alright?" I said so I can get off of her back.  
"Ok, let me know if you need help on some of the questions!" Bel said. She pushed her laptop toward me so that the screen is facing me. I place my hand on the mouse and scroll down. 'Ok, username. Hrm, let's see. ChampionWhite101' There were questions like 'When is your birthday?' or 'What will you do with your pokemon when you spend time with it?' and stuff like that. I finished everything and even took a picture of myself using Bel's laptop.  
"Finished! Ya happy ya crazy professor?" I told her. She smiled, clapped her hands, and squealed like a Tepig.  
"Omigosh! Wait until they find you a hot boy! I'm gonna call Cheren and talk to him on my XTransciever!" She squealed. I waved goodbye and walked outside. I grabbed one of my pokeballs and released Zekrom.  
"Zekrom!" It said.  
"Hey Zekrom! Ready to take me home?" I climbed up on Zekrom and said, "Zekrom, use fly!" and he took me home.

**Touya's POV:  
**I haven't had a date in years. Well not years, I was exaggerating. Cilan, Chili, and Cress told me to go on this online dating site. I didn't want to but after my trainer career ended, I had nothing else to do ever since my ex-girlfriend left me. I was on a laptop and I made an account. My username is BlackIsAwesome16. I sighed and closed my laptop. I checked my email after an hour and there was a match. Her username was ChampionWhite101... Likes hanging out with both her friends and pokemon, lives in an apartment by herself since she was 15 and ect. Wow she did look hot. Now I just have to writer her an email. Dear ChampionWhite101...

**Touko's POV:  
**I opened my apartment door, returned Zekrom in his pokeball, and went inside. I release out Servine, Deerling, and Vullaby.  
"Servine!"  
"Deerling!"  
"Vullaby!"  
"Hey guys! Do whatever you want but don't get the place messy alright?" I told them. I don't release Zekrom because he is too big and the apartment will get ruined so I keep him in my pokeball. I walk to a chair where there is a laptop and a computer. I log onto the dating site and I see that I have a private message. This guy 'BlackIsAwesome' wants to meet me at the Striaton Gym/Restaurant tomorrow at 8pm. I emailed him back saying I will. After all, what could possibly go wrong?

**Touya's POV**:  
My laptop flashed and I checked on it. Another email. Oh, it's from that girl. Let's see, she agreed to go on the date! Okay, now time to call Cilian, Cress, and Chili for reservations. After all, what could possibly go wrong?

_{End of Chapter}_

So I hoped you liked chapter 1! Please comment! All flames will be trampled by an angry mob of pokemon!  
Oh yeah, I'm also going to update my Teen Titans story, the chosen ones. Be sure to look in on that!


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Online Dating Site Ch2  
**__**Pokemon Black and White**_

Heya! Im back with another chapter! I hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. If I did there will be more ChessShipping!

_**Chapter 2**_

**Touya's POV:  
**The day of the date with ChampionWhite101 or 'Touko', she emailed me her real name and I emailed back mine, was now sitting at our reserved spot in the Straition Gym/Restauraunt. I wonder how she got here and how does she know that's our spot. Something is very fishy...

**Touko's POV:  
**I flew to Straition City on Zekrom's back. As the gym approached my site, I told Zekrom to land near the gym's entrance. I see Cilian, Chili, and Cress waiting for me in their waiter outfits.  
"I see that the Champ decides to come back for a rematch after all!" Cress said and was about to take out a pokeball.  
"Hey Cress, I'm here on a date, not to battle you three. Besides, both of your brothers know I can beat all of you at the same time," I said with no signs of emotion.  
"She's right," Cilian whisperred to both of his brothers.  
"Hey, don't tell me you're on a date with him are you?" Chili said with concern.  
"Him?" I asked because I had no idea what they were talking about.  
"Well, he means 'him' as Touya Black. Our friend who called in yesterday to make a reservation for two for a date," Cilian replied.  
"Uh, yeah... How did you guys know that?" I asked them with suspision. Something smells fishy here.  
"Anyway, take your table already, it's starting to get chilly," Cress said. Something deffinately doesn't seem right here...

**Touya's POV:  
**I walk towards the entrance and see Cress and Chili talking to her. Cilian is standing aside and sees me walking.  
"Hey Touya! Is she your date for tonight?" Cilian asks.  
"Uh, yeah," I said awkwardly,"How'd you know?"  
"Well, we uh, we asked her if she had a date and uh, yeah it turned out that she was um, your date," Cilian sweatdropped. Touko looks at me and waves.  
"Hey, gotta go. Wish me luck," I tell Cilian. I walk towards her and Cress and Chili smile at me.  
"Hey Touya, just holler when you are ready to order!" Chili winks. Chili, Cress, and Cilian walk to the back of the gym because they are gym leaders still.  
"Uh, hi! I'm Touya!" I tell her while holding out my hand. She laughs and shakes it.  
"You don't have to introduce yourself. I know who you are, so you were a trainer when you were 14?" She asks.  
"Yeah, but I stopped being one after a major incident, how about you? I read on your page you were a trainer," I ask her.  
"Uh, yeah. I got all of the gym badges but I felt like I wasn't ready for the Elite Four, also somethin else was in the way..." She said awkwardly.  
"Oh. What happened?" I ask. I have to be careful, because I don't want to screw up this date.  
"Well, have you ever heard of Team Plasma?" She asks.

**Touko's POV:  
**Sigh! Why does he have to ask what was in my way? Why?! Why?! Why?!  
"Yeah, I heard them on the news once. They wanted pokemon to be free blah blah blah. But I heard that a girl defeated them when she was on her trip to defeat different-" Touya says and he suddenly realizes, "Woah, woah, woah, you're saying that 14 year old girl was, YOU?" He asks.  
"Yeah, they made my gym trips longer and it took me one year to get all of the gym badges. The Elite Four was to tough and I was homesick too, so I didn't go to them and get the title of Champion," I lie.  
"Oh that's too bad," Touya said. I hate to lie, especially when I'm lying to guys. And to hot guys too.  
"Yeah, oh, um, are you ready to order? Because, I'm getting hungry," I changed the topic. We ordered our food and I see a trainer. She looks like a promising trainer.  
"Sure, waiter!" He shouted.

**Touya's POV:  
**This girl is really inpredictable. I mean- she's like. Wow. Anyway, she kept staring at a girl who looked like a trainer. The girl looked lost.  
"Psst! Hey! You!" Touko whispered to the trainer. The trainer pointed at herself and Touko nodded. The trainer walks over to Touko with a puzzled look on her face.  
"You see those buttons over there? On the curtains they have an element on it. Hint: Fire beats grass," Touko told her. The trainer thinks for amoment and her face tells us that she realised it.  
"Thank you!" She said while walking away.  
"Why did you do that?" I said after she pushed on the first button and went through the open curtain.  
"Because, sometimes i can tell when trainers really do have potential to become Champions," She said while smiling at me. I blush and look at the trainer who is currently fighting Cress. She must have gotten a Tepig.  
"Well, since we have some entertainment, maybe we should eat our dinner," Touko said.  
"Oh, right."

**-Half an hour later-  
****Touko's POV:  
**"Thanks for the dinner Touya," I said to him. I told him I could pay for it but he kept insisting that 'men' *scoff* have to pay for the dinner when it comes to dates.  
"Anytime," He said while smiling.  
"So how's the lovebirds coming along?" Chili said with a sparkle in his eye. Touya and I blush and look away from each other.  
"Chili!" We both said with our teeth clentched.  
"Ha ha! I'm just joking!" Chili inched closer to me, "But seriously Champ, how did it go?" I rolled my eyes and pushed him aside. He laughs like a freakin hyeena and walks away.  
Touya clears his throat and says,"Do you need a ride home?"  
"Nah, thanks for asking though. I got my own ride," I told him. Touya flung out a pokeball and a Braviary came out.  
"Braviary!" It said.  
"Hey want to exchange Xtransceiver numbers?" I ask.  
"Sure." We exchange numbers and he flies off.  
"Bye!" I wait until he is far, far away and I pull out a pokeball.  
"Zekrom!" Zekrom screeched.  
"Zekrom, use fly! And take me home."

_**-End of Chapter 2-  
**_So how was it? Chapter 3 will be posted somewhat soon. Rate and Review


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Online Dating Site Ch3  
**__**Pokémon Black and White**_

I've noticed that I'd let some people down a lot by abandoning some of my stories so yeah! Here's another Story and please don't stop reading my fan fictions! I love you readers to death and I will try to update more often! To contact me please email me at pandorastar1234 ! Thanks!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Only this story line.

**Chapter 3:  
**_Touya's Pov:  
_Yesterday went well… I guess. The date wasn't horrible. And man, the girl was hot! Cilian, Chili, and Cress was right, I needed to see a girl. Maybe I should set up another date with her…

_Touko's POV:  
_The date was fun… I guess. I mean, sure the guy I met was good looking and all. Maybe Bianca's right, I should get over _him_. Well, I'm going shopping with Bianca and have a girl's night. I fly on Zekrom, he's my main transportation, and think about what happened two years ago…  
*Flashback*  
_"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation.  
__"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?  
__"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?  
__"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"  
__"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."  
__I stop and stare at this so called team plasma, knowing that they are up to no good._

*End of Flashback*  
I shake my head as the flashback occurred. I always have flashbacks of… _that time_. The time when the Team Plasma Arc occurred. I grunted in frustration as Zekrom was landing. I hop off of him and pressed the return button and whispered to it, "Thank you."  
I see Bianca and run towards her with a smile plastered on my face.  
"Ready to go have fun Touko?" She smiles and pushes her glasses up.  
"Hell yeah! I need a new dress!" We laugh after I said that.

_Touya's POV:  
_I walked to a nearby shopping center with Cilian. Chili and Cress had made us go so we can buy suits for the restaurant waiters. Since the shopping center was big (and I've never been there myself) I got lost and separated from Cilian.I kept walking not watching where I'm going and crashed into a girl with long brown hair tied up into a ponytail. We both ended on the floor with her shopping bags scattered around.  
"Sorry about that!" I told her and picked up her bags for her.  
"It's okay!" She dusted herself off and looked at me to grab her bags in my hand. I froze as I remembered who she is.

_Touko's POV:  
_"TOUYA?" I asked loudly as I grabbed my bags from the mystery, well not really mystery man but yeah.  
"Touko? What are you doing here?" He laughs as he hands my bags to me.  
"Uh shopping, and you?" I ask him.  
"Same, well for suits though," Touya replied.  
"Touya! There you are!" I hear a familiar voice shout out.  
"Cilian! You know I haven't been to this shopping mall before! And you randomly ran away to see some kid's pokemon!" Touya angrily told Cilian.  
"Hey! It was a rare pokemon: eevee! Only found in the Kanto and Jonto reigions!" He responses.  
"Touko! Why did you run off without me?" I hear Bianca whine behind me.  
"You took too long! Plus I was getting impatient!" I told her.  
"Oh hey Touko! Bianca!" Cilian waves to us.  
"Hey Cilian!" Bianca and I said at the same time.  
"So who crashed into who?" Cilian asked me and Touya.  
"Uh," I sweat dropped and Bianca smirks at me with her eyes shining.  
"Cilian I think we should uh, get back to those suits?" Touya asked Cilian.  
Cilian holds up a couple of bags and shakes his head, "Got them! So can we give you girls some company, if you don't mind?'  
"Uh," I didn't know what to say and Bianca shouts "Sure! We're going to eat lunch here anyway!"  
We walk to the food court and Cilian walks beside me whispering, "So _champ_ why doesn't he know about your trainer status?"  
"Because I don't want him to know!" I gritted my teeth as I whispered back to him.  
I see some Team Plasma grunts surrounding the food court.  
"What the heck?" I say and I run towards them.  
A man with green hair and a red eye stood out, since he was in the center of the circle.  
"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation," The green haired man said.  
"Pokemon liberation?" I muttered to myself. "GHETSIS! STOP THIS MOMENT!"  
The crowd gasps as they watch their champion walk up to Ghetsis. Whispers of "It's the champion!" "What's she doing here?" "It's her!"  
Great know my cover is blown! Whatever!

_Touya's Pov:  
_She's the champion? And she know that Pokemon liberation maniac? I stare at Touko in disbelief.

_Cilian's POV:  
_Uh-oh, Touya knows that Touko is the champ now.

_Bianca's POV:  
_"That Touya guy doesn't know Touko is the champion?" I whisper to Cilian.  
"Yeah apparently by the way he's staring at Touko, Touko is so screwed right now but we got bigger problems than that! Look!" Cilian points and N comes from behind Ghetsis with a grief stricken Touko who looks like she's about to cry. I run towards her with Cilian and Touya behind me to get closer and to protect my friend from Team Plasma.

* * *

Pandora: So I guess It's a bit long. So I'll be back with chapter 4 sometime soon! R&R please!


End file.
